Sparks
by HeavensTemptation
Summary: How Cecilia Ditelle went from a normal girl from Gallifrey's sister planet Galia, to Sparks - The Avenger


Chapter 1

It was early. It was far too early.

Ceci buried her head deeper in the soft fabric of her blanket and tried to make at least one of the suns disappear with a wave of her hand. Sadly, the gesturing did not work - and in the fog of sleep this surprised Ceci somewhat. Slowly, she rolled over in her hammock and opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight streaming through her window. Ceci reached over, placing a hand on the window ledge "Tint" she commanded – the window responded immediately; darkening, until it was no longer blinding to look outside her dorm. This was the 3rd time in 5 days Ceci had woken herself this way, having turned off the filters to look out at the stars, planets and moons the night before: falling into dreams of the adventures she could have there. Ceci took a deep breath and walked over to her closet; sliding clothes left and right on the rail, trying to decide which to wear that day. She eventually settled herself on a simple pale blue dress which cinched in at her waist with a white ribbon before flaring out into a full skirt which sat just above her knee. Looking into her body-length reflector the girl smiled, pleased with what she saw.

Cecilia Ditelle. One of the best, and brightest on the planet of Galia - newly encased in the body, and mind of a teenager. Long blonde hair; ice-blue eyes which shone with knowledge and a little mischief, youthful features and a tall, slim frame. Much like their ancestors the Timelords, Galians boasted an incredible intellect and ability to renew themselves when close to the point of death – known informally as a Phase. And this one,she thought to herself, was a keeper. This was Ceci's first new Phase, though of course she had known what to expect: being returned to the body of a new adult to grow and learn with a brand new face, personality and outlook, taking the lessons from your past life with you. Ceci's Old Self had been a Law-maker, a work-a-holic, both brilliant and infamous in her field. Although, that was all behind her now she still had a strong sense of Right and Wrong, and was not shy about making it known.

Ceci was still reminiscing when there was a _ding ding ding _at her door, she ran over, touching the interface and saying cheerily "Open". The door slid open slowly to reveal Cecilia's best friend Naya Vocolit. The shorter girl's shoulder length chocolate hair looked stylishly messed, her Hazel eyes sparkled behind thick dark lashes, and she wore a simple red checked shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Ceci had barely had time to utter a greeting before she was trapped in a vice-like hug,which she returned without hesitation. Naya pulled away first, smiling "Grab your bag! We are going for a picnic on Prospect Hill, and Lian is waiting outside; you know he has no patience for our _girly nonsense_" she said, rolling her eyes. "Sounds perfect!" Ceci smiled, grabbing her bag and a short denim jacket, and running out the door behind Naya.

As the two girls jogged down the stairs Ceci realised that she and Lian had not seen one another since their Phases. Ceci, Naya and Lian had all agreed at a very young age that should one of them phase they all must, for fear that they would grow apart otherwise. They had always been incredibly close, ever since they were put in the same Boarder School as children. They rarely fought, they balanced each other out and kept one another grounded, motivated and ultimately sane. Ceci knew she could tell them anything - and intended on testing that theory that day.

Ceci had decided the moment she discovered the change, that she had to tell her friends the first time they were all together, again. Which was today. She did not to dwell on how they would react, simply set her mind to just enjoying their day together. She smiled easily; and with Naya beside her, ran through the front door and straight into New-Lian.

He looked so familiar, but so different, at the same time – as Naya had at first. Stepping back Ceci made note of the boy's features. His eyes had not changed, they were the same deep Ivy colour - which looked brilliant against his new sandy coloured hair - his smile just as warm, though slightly less awkward, and he had definitely grown, Ceci mused, now standing head and shoulders above little Naya. He wore a light green t-shirt, dark denim jeans and black Hi-top trainers. All together, Ceci thought, this Phase had been good to him. Ceci smiled at her friend, at the same moment the boy swept her up into a hug.

"I've missed you, Ceci!" Lian said setting her back on the ground.  
"Missed you too, Lian" she laughed, smiling up at him. Naya cleared her throat, and Ceci turned to her, clapping a hand to her heart "And Yaya the past 9 hours without you have been simply torturous!"

With that the three friends began the walk to Prospect Hill, laughing and joking. Ceci almost forgot that she had something to tell them.

Almost.


End file.
